Talk:Power Camp - Signups/@comment-34342807-20180720152016
Name: Jasminepaw Nickname (or real name): Jazzy Age (must be pre-teen up): 13? Cabin: Dark Group Power: Lunar Mmanipulation – can manipulate aspects of the moon (Look up Lunar manipulation I can’t really explain it) Rank:Member of the Dark Group Character description and clothes: (Based off my sister ok my description wouldn’t fit the dark group) Short pale, skinny girl with pixie-cut dark brown/reddish hair. Her eyes are dark brown, and she wears a black-and-grey striped tank top with dark denim shorts lined with lace, brown hiking boots with black string. If it’s cold she has a dark brown, almost black sweater tied around her waist. Personality: Meanish, stubborn, smart, annoying, protective, easily angered These are things you have to do. Rate from 1-10 how much you like (or would like) doing these things. Rate 0 if you haven’t done it (discluding Water Gathering And Watching the Dark Group) ; Fishing: 0 Cooking: 6 Water Gathering (patrol that goes down to the lake and collects water): 4 Watching the Dark Group (you sit by a monitor and watch them): I am in the dark group Archery: 7 How good are you at this? Rate 1-10 if you’ve tried it and 0 if you didn’t try it before: Fishing: 0 Cooking: 5 Water Gathering: 5 Watching the Dark Group: I am the dark group Archery: 4 How good are you at your power? (1-10) 7/7.5 Do you like your power? I LOVE IT Fun groups (not required, 3 at the most): Dark group �� Other: nope nada - Name: Butterfly Nickname (or real name): I can’t think of a nickname, so Butterfly �� Age (must be pre-teen up): Uh 16? Cabin: Dark Group Power: Shapeshifter? �� Rank: Member Character description and clothes: Um, pale skin, black shirt, purple pants, long light brown hare, purple eyes (if she can’t have purple eyes, then green eyes) Personality: Hmmmmm, sarcastic, funny, and sassy �� These are things you have to do. Rate from 1-10 how much you like (or would like) doing these things. Rate 0 if you haven’t done it (discluding Water Gathering And Watching the Dark Group) ; Fishing: 5 Cooking: 5 Water Gathering (patrol that goes down to the lake and collects water): 4 Watching the Dark Group (you sit by a monitor and watch them): In it �� Archery: 4 1/2 How good are you at this? Rate 1-10 if you’ve tried it and 0 if you didn’t try it before: Fishing: 5 Cooking: 5 Water Gathering: 5 Watching the Dark Group: In it Archery: 4 How good are you at your power? (1-10) 7 Do you like your power? Yes! - Name: Leaf Lost in Blizzard Nickname (or real name): Leaf/Blizzard Age (must be pre-teen up): 16 Cabin: Ice Power: Can breathe underwater, can turn into a marine animal Rank: Member Character description and clothes: Tall-ish, pale skinned person with chin-length curly ginger hair, freckles sprinkled across their nose, and leaf-green eyes. Wears a gray tank-top and light blue shorts in warm weather, and a green sweater, navy blue sweatpants, and (occasionally) black boots with blue paint splatters in cold weather. Personality: Witty, sarcastic, quiet, clever, stubborn, pessimistic, adventurous, funny (I hope) These are things you have to do. Rate from 1-10 how much you like (or would like) doing these things. Rate 0 if you haven’t done it (discluding Water Gathering And Watching the Dark Group) ; Fishing: 7 Cooking: 8 Water Gathering (patrol that goes down to the lake and collects water): 6 Watching the Dark Group (you sit by a monitor and watch them): 2 Archery: 9 How good are you at this? Rate 1-10 if you’ve tried it and 0 if you didn’t try it before: Fishing: 6 Cooking: 8 Water Gathering: 7 Watching the Dark Group: 5 Archery: 7 How good are you at your power? (1-10) 6.5/7 Do you like your power? Yes, but I find it kind of pointless to be able to breathe underwater in my human form, since I could just shape-shift into something else Other: They rarely wear shoes…